


DAY9

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, Fights, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: peleas.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 5





	DAY9

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspo.](https://twitter.com/wu_yi_fan/status/1250792353515761664)
> 
> Súper corto y súper en carrera, oopsie~

No era todos los días que peleaban, y mucho menos que sus peleas escalaban al nivel de ese día, pero nada más escuchar el sonido de tela y vidrio, Kris previó lo que venía.

Junmyeon se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la sala, ahí donde el plano abierto que eran la cocina y el comedor terminaban, inseguro de si continuar, asustado del rechazo, lidiando todavía con su ego herido. Y otra vez, no es que Kris esté acostumbrado a verlo así, es que lo conoce demasiado bien. Kris finge no verlo, le da su espacio para tomar una decisión, para no hacerlo sentir humillado, y Junmyeon cede al final.

Arrodillado sobre un cojín en la sala de su casa, Junmyeon retira el poco, gastado esmalte restante en las uñas de Kris; se toma un momento para elegir colores, diseños que puede pintar sobre el lienzo en blanco que tiene en frente. Al final, se decide por un simple diseño floral sobre esmalte negro.

No hablan, no se miran a los ojos más de lo necesario, pero Kris deja a Junmyeon reajustar sus manos a su gusto, sigue las instrucciones que Junmyeon le da y admira el delicado trabajo de sus uñas.

Media hora después, Kris no puede recordar porqué pelearon en primer lugar, ni quién era el errado en el argumento. Junmyeon besa el dorso de sus manos con adoración, y ellos están bien otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba seguro de si iba a escribir "parejas muertas." Soy fan de EXO desde hace como 3 años, lo que quiere decir que mi percepción de sus dinámicas y personalidades puede resultar... rara, pero en fin.


End file.
